Back Again
by Lolita86
Summary: Vicki and Henry went to college together. He left unexpectedly, just like another male figure in her life, without a word. Years later she reunites with her father, after her mother's death, who just happens to be in the Mob. And surprise surprise, she
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes**

I came up with this story randomly. I realized I hadn't written in a looong time and wanted to get my creative juices flowing. The gist is that, Henry_ of course_ is a vampire and Vicki doesn't know. She doesn't know quite a bit about mister Fitzroy...but she will!

**Disclaimer **

I own nothing, claim even less, I just like running with ideas for stories. Stories that are all my own ideas I'm just borrowing the beloved BT characters to fulfill my story. So, my Henry is a little different, he's a vamp…but he can come out a little bit before sunset, like a couple of hours or so. I will be coming up with all the how's and whys….maybe, just go with it. lol.

**Chapter Notes**

The creative juices are still flowing. I'll have chapters up as they get done. I own nothing, but the idea and dialogue I come up with for this particular story. I don't own any of the Blood Ties characters I am iborrowing/i them. :)

Enjoy!

_Translations:_

milaya moya- My darling

devochka moya_- _My girl

lyubimaya moya- favorite mine; my favorite/my sweet; my sweetheart

**Chapter 1**

A black car drove along at a steady pace down Devlen Road, the driver knew to just look like every other average Joe driving down the street. Unknown to the blond walking along the sidewalk it was his job to watch her, follow her and make sure she was under the radar at all times.

Vicki Nelson walked down her block heading for Holloway Café, taking the same route she always did. The day started off pretty chilly so she opted for dark jeans, her favorite pair of tan Ugg's, black sweater, a news boy hat and a bright read scarf. She looked a lot younger than 34 while walking along with her iPod blaring­­­­­­­­­­­ Metallica's**i **_**Enter Sandman.**_**/i** She wasn't completely oblivious as she looked, she knew Danny was following her and huffed a little in annoyance. She didn't like the idea of her father keeping tabs on her. She wasn't a little girl anymore, he'd missed out on those years. During those years he could have been overbearing and over protective….still, she never said anything to him. She knew he was trying, especially after news of her moms death had reached him.

Oh how she had ranted and raved when she got his call, where had he been all those years? Why did he think he could just walk back into her life like he had walked right out? Things had changed and she couldn't figure out why he'd wanted to come back after 20 years of silence. He hadn't elaborated the way she would have liked on his reasons for being absent, but eventually she softened.

"What do you want?" she'd asked him. "What could you possibly want with me, now, after 20 years of **i**_**ignoring**_**/i**me? How dare you think you can just come in here, into my home and act as though you could just ease on back in my life? You left. You left, not me. Not a word…not one single word from you and then you come back!? She's dead now. You don't have anything to prove."

Aleksandr Rasonoff had stood there, patiently and listened to everything she had said, not batting an eye. He knew the why's of what he had done were not something his daughter would understand. If only Elise had let him contact her sooner, had some involvement in her life, she would know. She could have at least heard his reasons for leave, but he knew it was safer that she didn't know just like her mother asked him.

Finally after a few minutes of ranting Vicky had paused and turned to look at her father. They were inside her living room. She had done a little work after receiving his call when news of her mom's death reached him and he looked old, really old, he had salt n' pepper colored hair, more salt than pepper. His olive complexion was wrinkled around his green eyes. Time hadn't really affected his looks, at 75 he looked more like 65 and he looked completely as though he belonged there in her living room.

Heaving a sigh Vicki turned away from him and walked toward the bay window facing the street. There sitting by the curb was a black Cadillac CST, complete with dark tinted windows and guy in the front seat on his cell phone. Vickie chuckled silently to herself at the image,_You'd think he was in the mob._She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry."

Pulled out of her thoughts Vicki turned back to Aleksandr.

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry, so sorry little one. I never meant for you to ever sit and wonder why I wasn't there. Your mother had reasons for keeping me away. She asked me to and I could do no other than accept her wishes."

"What are you talking about? Mom was just as heart broken when you left, just like I was. She would never have purposely kept me away from you." Uneasiness stirred and began pulling at her stomach, flip-flopping, "You're my father," she continued, desperate now, "she knew how it tore at me, never seeing or hearing from you. She wouldn't have done that." She paused looking at her father, "I don't believe it." She said with conviction.

"I may be a lot of things _milaya moya_ but what I am not is a liar. I would never do that to you. I might keep things from you for your safety, but never would I willingly lie to hurt you."

Vicki's head began to spin, feeling a little dizzy she sat down on her sofa and dropping her head in her hands.

"What do you mean for my safety?" She said lifting her head up and running a hand through her hair, "Keeping me safe from what?"

Looking anguished Aleksandr stood and walked over to Vicki.

"Victoria there are some things I cannot tell you and you are going to have to trust me." He paused looking into her eyes to make sure she understood. They reflected the same deep green of his own; so much wisdom and knowledge lay behind them, it hurt him that he'd been away for so long.

"Your mother and I were happy Vicki, very happy, but always there loomed between us a," he struggled for the right word, "gap, gap of questions unasked and unanswered questions." He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture Vicki was familiar with in times of frustration or nerves getting in the way.

"Your mother never questioned my…job, how I brought the money in, where got furnishings, or even the money for the house, not really anyway. But she knew it wasn't all good. She just knew, she'd get this look, one like you have now, when I brought business to the house. It was as though she already knew what I was involved in, but she wouldn't interfere." He turned to look at Vicki again, his only daughter, is pride and again his heart ached for time lost. What he saw in her eyes though, was very familiar, a knowing gaze, one of a woman who knew _all_ but wouldn't whisper it to a soul.

"One day work became…very intrusive on our family life. Your mother never questioned me when it came to business, as long as it did not interfere with time to be spent with you. Soon, it did and happened repeatedly, she was so angry we argued over it again and again, the same thing. We yelled, saying some things we didn't mean, but then she said she knew. She knew what was going on behind closed doors, what happened at night when I was out with the boys. _'Do you think I'm that blind Alek? Do you? Don't insult me. I've known since the day we started dating.'_ That's what she'd said." He smiled at the memory, Vicki did too.

"Sounds just like her."

When Aleksander would have continued, not wanting to hide anything from her any longer, but Vicki stopped him putting her hand up.

"Alek—Dad" She corrected, "You don't need to tell me anymore. I get it. I get why mom would have been upset about _business_ coming home. Just like I understand why the black Cadillac with very dark tinted, bulletproof, windows is sitting out there with Danny sitting in it."

Aleksandr smiled at her, "Thank you, dearest. I know it is a lot to take in, especially now, but I hope we can become close as we once were. Make up for lost time?"

Smiling back Vicki hugged him and Aleksandr squeezing her tight. Pulling back they looked at one another, and then laughed.

"Would you like some tea or something?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

As Vicki headed off towards the kitchen, she didn't miss her father's shuffling for his cell phone or the quick words of Russian he spoke.

One thought was running through her mind.

_Her dad was in the mob…but not just any old mob, the Russian mob._

_AN:_

_Reviews please! :) I love love love them. They encourage me. lol.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Vicki finally reached Holloway's. Stomping her feet on the deep red welcome mat with the imprint of a steaming cup of coffee on it and shook her hair out of her hat. Walking towards the register and taking a deep breath she sighed with content. Coffee was one of Gods gifts to man and she made sure to send her praise up to Him every chance she got.

"Hey Vick!" Came an enthusiastic greeting from behind the barista bar.

"Ugh. Coreen it is _way_ too early to be so chipper."

"Aw come on, pucker up butter cup!" Popping up from behind the counter, the manager and co-owner of Holloway's, Coreen Fennel just smiled at Vicki. "Running a little late today aren't we?"

"No, no running late, today the office is closed and I am here at my leisure."

"Oh, well let the news be spread around town, Vicki Nelson took a day off." Coreen snickered, winking at her. "You know," she said elongating a semi-dramatic pause, "my cousin's in town."

"Oh come on Coreen! You've worn that line out." Vicki was leaning on the counter and rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her cheek. She gave Coreen an exasperated look. "Every time a cousin of yours and Mike comes into town it's the first thing I hear and the _only_ thing I hear about until I finally agree to meet and go out on a date with him."

Coreen just smiled sheepishly, "I know, I know, but this time will be different!" she said pleading, placing her hands on the counter as well.

"I don't think so. You're just going to have to find some other victim for your cousin's assault."

Stretching her arms back as far as they could go and swinging forward, Coreen shot back, "Hey! That was one time and Josh really thought you were in to him. I'd hardly call him trying to steal a kiss from you assault."

Vicki snickered, "That's because you weren't on the receiving end of that kiss."

"Come on. Please! Pretty, pretty please!" Coreen begged a little more. "Ok, how about this, if you do it again this time I promise that I won't try and push a cousin on you…and I'll give you free coffee for a month."

Intrigued Vicki perked up, "You willing to chance breaking the bank on that statement? We both know me and my coffee habits."

Coreen laughed. "I know, scary thought, but ever since you've started recommending us, we've been getting whole lot of word-of-mouth business."

"Don't mention it." Vicki said. "It's the least I could, you and Mike are a great team and this place deserves any and all great business it can get."

Coreen didn't respond while she made Vicki's coffee.

Knowing Coreen as she did Vicki heaved a sigh,

"Oh alright. I'll go out with him. One date though, just one. And from then on out I'm good to find my own man. Deal?"

Coreen's cheeky grin had returned with a Cheschesser Cat underlining.

"Great! This'll be awesome. You won't be disappointed I promise Vic!"

"Yeah, yeah." She replied rolling her eyes.

Coreen went back to finishing her drink when the jangles from the doorbells rang through the café. Turning to see who it was, Vicki paused and her eyes got big with shock and her lips.

"Okay Vic, here ya go!" Coreen turned back to Vicki placing her mug on the counter. "Hey what are you—" Coreen stopped mid sentence.

"Henry!?" she squealed, running from behind the counter. "You sneak. I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow!" She leapt into his arms giving him a big hug.

"Hey Cor!" He replied smiling, whipping her around, his gaze still holding Vicki's until he put her down. "How have you been?" he said breaking away from Vicki's eyes to look down at his cousin.

"Oh, I've been great, Mike too. He's not here right now though. I sent him out to the store so we'd have enough food for the fridge at home."

"That's alright, I'll see him later today I'm sure." His gaze skittered over to Vicki again.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Vicki this is my cousin Henry Fitzroy, the one I was telling you about. Henry this is—"

"Victoria Nelson." He finished for her, a smile gracing his lips.

Coreen stopped confused and looked from Vicki to Henry. Vicki's expression didn't seem too welcoming for that matter.

"Henry." She said cordially, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"You two know each other?"

Eyes never leaving his, Vicki was the first to answer, though evasively.

"We met back in college." Turning around she pulled a few dollars out of her pocket and grabbed her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee Coreen." She said smiling, her eyes darting quickly to Henry's and back. "I'll see you tomorrow." She lifted her cup to him "Good to see you." And she made her way towards the door.

"But Vicki, I thought you—"

"No, I gotta get back to the office. I'll see you later. Bye!" And with that she left.

Still slightly dumbfounded Coreen stood there for a moment.

"I swear sometimes that girl is so weird."

Henry chuckled, but his eyes were focused on the figure slowly fading into the distance. _Who'd a thunk?  
_

Turning back to him Coreen beamed once again.

"I can't believe you're here already!" she exclaimed jumping up to give him another hug, "I have missed you so much. Don't you dare run off for that long ever again!"

Smiling now Henry looked down in his favorite cousins face. "Aw, come on, now if I didn't leave I couldn't come back with great gifts now could I?"

Laughing Coreen pulled him to one of the tables.

"Tell me all about your trip! How was Russia, how are Natalya and Alek?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vicki sat in her living room curled up on the couch watching re-runs of _Friends,_ laughing and rolling her eyes at Joey, all the while thinking of her run in with Henry at Holloway's.

Of all the people she could be related to, Henry Fitzroy just had to be Coreen's cousin_…__Not just any cousin,_ she thought to herself,_ the one Coreen wanted to hook her up with._

"Of course." She said a loud huffily. She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

_Well, she obviously didn't know we were well _acquainted_ back in college._

More than just acquainted…they had hooked up quite a bit her sophomore year at Honeywell, they hadn't been _serious_ but she had felt they were going somewhere when all of a sudden Henry just up and left right before the end of the year, without so much as a goodbye. She had been hurt by it, yes, more than she'd really like to admit, but that was ages ago and she couldn't really hold a grudge against him. He had encouraged her when she had begun thinking about a career in law enforcement. Going as far as picking her up an application for an internship, she'd never be able to thank him enough (mostly because her pride wouldn't allow her.)

After pouring herself a glass of Merlot, Vicki wandered over to her extensive stack of DVDs. Tuning out the sounds of _Friends_ she bent down to reach for _Cherry Crush_.It was her guilty pleasure and she couldn't quite figure out why it was one of her favorite movies. After all, the story of a privileged high school boy being enthralled by the girl from across the tracks because his life was lacking excitement wasn't really her thing, but something in the movie captivated her. Maybe it was just the way Jonathan Tucker narrated the movie. Or they way he was fascinated with Nikki Reed's character. Either way, it was what she'd be watching tonight.

With a small sigh she popped open the cover and placed the DVD in the player and moved back to the couch. She had long since changed into more comfortable clothing, a pair of stretchy pants and thick sweater. Fall was here and staking its claim for winter's soon arrival. She didn't mind though. The sun was still high outside and she couldn't help letting her gaze drift from the TV to the window.

_It'd be a great day to shoot.  
_

Vicki strolled back out of her building the fresh air hitting her face as she began the long walk towards a small trail leading towards Grey Leaf Park. The cold air stung her cheeks, but woke her up out of the small daze she had been in. She'd changed back into her clothes from earlier, iPod and all and now Justin Nozuka's **i**_**Criminal/i**_swirled through her earphones. Her mind entering photography mode, Vicki didn't notice the tall figure that'd been following her since leaving her building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He couldn't believe it. Vicki Nelson, it was as if she had been haunting him ever since they had met years ago in college, would he never be free of her? She had filled his mind, his every waking thought, after he had left her at Honeywell. He had known his abrupt departure would surprise her, to say the least, especially after she had told him the story of her father. What a surprise it was to _him_ when he discovered that his new boss was in fact Vicki Nelson's father. He hadn't expected it but as soon as he had entered into Aleksander's company that he would be grilled about Vicki and how he knew her.

He smiled remembering Aleksander's fatherly protection bursting from the seams when he realized that Henry had been seeing his daughter. Making it more than known that he did not appreciate the state Henry had left Vicki in.

Aleksander had always had protection surrounding Vicki and her mother, ever since the day he left there had been at least one of his men around, watching and making sure that they would be okay.

No one ever noticed them, not even Elise which was good, that was what Alek paid them for. When he had heard of Henry and Vicki's _acquaintance_ he immediately called the young Fitzroy back to them in Russia. After a few grilling days, Henry was able to calm down and convince Aleksander that his…_intentions_ with Vicki had been good, he hadn't planned on hurting her, or having her become involved in this lifestyle. Rasonoff had known Henry's secret, his most precious one as his father before him had known, he didn't question Henry again knowing he was good for his word. After Elise's death Aleksander had been a mess and could think of nothing else than the daughter he had back in the states and now she was all alone.

Late one night, Henry had come up with the idea for Aleksander and some of their _family_ to come back out to the states, including Henry, to keep an eye on business out there and on Vicki. When he'd proposed the idea Alek had full heartily agreed and they had begun making plans the next day. He had prepared Alek for all the possibilities of how Vicki would react to his return but he hadn't thought to prepare himself.

_I shouldn't have been surprised by her reaction._

He thought to himself while standing on the corner of Devlen and Wardz. It was his duty, from now on until Alek said otherwise, to keep an eye on Vicki. Not that he'd complain. He watched as she moved around in her apartment. He would have gone to his, seeing as how it was in the same complex, but while walking home he saw her shadow and had to stop and gaze_._ He couldn't help the tightness he felt in his chest or the one in his pants…he needed to get away for a little bit. 

_Maybe he'd stop by Lydia's and see what was going on over there._

Just as he'd begun to turn and leave Vicki came walking out of her apartment complex, black messenger bag draped across her body with a camera around her neck she headed towards a worn, secluded trail to Grey Leaf.

Sighing Henry began making his way towards the disappearing Vicki Nelson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Vicki was making her way down the small trial when she had a sudden feeling of being watched, followed was more like it now. And the same feeling she had back at her apartment when she'd gone to her room, but she had just fluffed it off. Now it just seemed weird. Taking pause in her stride she acted as though she would be focusing on taking picture she reached in her pocket and turned down her iPod and began positioning herself taking quick snapshots of the sun on the horizon, not really paying attention to the beauty before her eyes. After a couple of shots she continued on down the trail, she couldn't hear anyone following her but she did get a sense of _being followed_.

Her mind now distracted, Vicki didn't notice a large log coming up in her path. Bumping into it, Vicki closed her eyes and braced herself for the collision she would make with the log but nothing came, instead she felt more like she was suspended in the air.

Shocked Vicki's eyes popped open and she looked up in to the face of Henry.

_AN:_

_:op I know, it's super short. You'll forgive me... you know you will. lol. Reviews please!!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Still shocked after Henry had righted her stance, Vicki just stared at him for a moment.

"What are you doing here? I mean, where'd you come from?" she paused, "Not that it's unpleasant to see you, but…." She broke off.

"How did you not see me here?" he offered.

Vicki nodded her head, "Yeah, I mean…wait. Were you _following me?_" she asked, now suspicious of that inner spidy sense alerting her of something off when she was walking. Now on the offence her voice held an irritated air her stance changed ever so slightly to that of someone who might need to fend someone off to make a break for it.

Chuckling lowly Henry reached out a hand, cupping Vicki's cheek.

"So ready to fight when there's nothing to fight off." He frowned as she shook off his caress, "No _devochka moya._ I was simply taking a walk down the trail when I saw you falling."

A slight blush flared on Vicki's cheeks at his _my girl_ comment, frowning at her own reaction she shook her hair back and tilted her head up to meet Henry's gaze more effectively.

"What ever you say _Casanova._ " she said sarcastically, "And I'm not your girl. Haven't been that in _years_, as I'm sure you'll recall." She stepped back successfully separating herself from his hold without much reaction.

Henry smiled as Vicki's irritation flared; he'd always known she had a spitfire temper, quick to react before rather than after. Hiding his smile as she backed away from his grasp, he answered her statement as if she'd asked him a question.

"Of course I remember, how could I not?" he stepped closer, invading her space again, only this time it was his need to be close to her that pulled him. "As I recall, you never really minded my Casanova ways, did you?"

Vicki had to tilt her head back yet again, making sure he understood she wouldn't meek down to his overbearing approaches.

"Yea, well that was then. This is now." And with a quick bob of her head she walked around him heading in direction she had been going once again. Before she left completely she paused, "I didn't say it earlier, but thanks for making sure I didn't fall, I can be a complete klutz at times."

With that she began walking briskly down the worn trail and out of sight as Henry's gaze followed her. He couldn't move, her scent enveloped him and his darker side, his less human side was rearing an ugly head at the need to go after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Henry came early." Coreen said to Mike as he came back in to the Café.

"What? I thought he wasn't coming until tomorrow." Mike scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture, not meeting Coreen's eyes.

"Mike," She said her voice holding that _what did you do _tone_._

"What?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You always act like I've don't something wrong."

"That's only because you always do this" she copied his nervous gesture of scratching his head, "when you've done something." She waited for his reply' but nothing came. Then a light went off in her mind. "You forgot to get the new mattress and linens for the guest room didn't you?"

"Well you see—"

"Damn it Mike. I asked you to do all that last month when we knew Henry was coming to visit, an extended visit. What's he supposed to do? Sleep on the sofa bed? A futon?"

Wincing Mike looked sheepishly at his sister, "No. I was going to go to the store today after I dropped off the groceries and pick up the bed linens."

Coreen calmed down a bit. "Okay, well he's going to be gone for a while. He said he had some work to do anyways. Go on and get everything ready."

As Mike was leaving she stopped him, "So help me Mike if the guest room isn't ready for Henry I'm going to throw you on the sleeper sofa."

Chuckling Mike just headed out.

_iNow_/i she thought to herself,_ iback to fixing Henry and Vicki up./i_

After spending too much time just ilooking/i for her cell phone, Coreen dialed Vicki's number. She waited through the endless ringing until the voicemail message came on.

"_Hey, this is Vicki, I'm out at the moment or can't get to my phone. Leave a message."_

"Vicki, it's Coreen. What are you doing later tonight? Give me a call."

On that note she began cleaning up the shop, smiling to herself, this was going to be a perfect match.


End file.
